Cinderella Had It Easy
by kolirox
Summary: Macy Misa was the personal assistant for the head of True Vinyl records. A dream come true, until she realized that she was now a slave. But while working for the devil Macy meets one of the artists and can't help but fall. JONAS NACY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've decided to start a multi chapter story. I really hope it works out well. Read & Review. I don't own JONAS. Or anything that is recognizable. **

**KoLi**

Macy was a completely mess. Her hair was pulled up loosely in a bun, falling flawlessly around her shoulders. Her glasses were dangerously close to the edge of her nose, her business casual outfit was wrinkled and she was carrying a stack of files for a meeting that she was ten minutes late for. Her heels ticked against the floor as she tried desperately to reach the doors that held where she was supposed to be. She pushed the door open to reveal an angry Stacy Richardson sitting at a table with a young man in Ray Bans texting on his Blackberry. He looked up and placed his phone on the table while removing his shades. Macy's heart stopped, it was Nick Lucas, lead singer and writer for Nick Lucas and The Administration. She had forgotten this meeting was to begin choosing photos for his album.

"Ms. Misa, nice of you join us. I hope that you don't plan on making tardiness a habit."

"No Mrs. Richardson, the photos were late from development. It will not happen again." Stacy nodded her head and gestured for Macy to take a seat. The conference room was large and it was a bit intimidating to have to choose a chair among the fifteen at the large table. She chose to sit to the right of her boss so that she could pass the paperwork with ease.

"So let's begin shall we. Nick dear, the photo shoot went great. Here they are, take a look and see what you like. We also need to discuss naming the album and what songs will go on it. We need to plan scheduled appearances and concert dates." Macy began to space as Stacy continued to tell Nick about everything that was going to happen. Luckily she was blessed with the ability to keep the lights on without actually being home. By time the meeting was over she had notes and pretended to be sure of what had happened. She flopped herself into her chair and let her head fall on top of her desk. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she realized that she may not be ready to be personal assistant to the head of True Vinyl records. She blindly reached for her coffee and lifted her enough to let the liquid fall into her mouth. Today was going to be such a long day. She really needed this job and it was in her best interest to not ruin her chances at a steady pay check.

"Macy!" Stacy's shrill voice came over the intercom scaring Macy so bad that she shot up sitting up straight. She turned around and looked behind for her boss but found empty space at the door and then realized she was being called from the speaker. She tentatively picked up the phone and answered.

"Yes Mrs. Richardson?"

"What took you so long to answer? I expect an answer right away."

"I thought you had come into my cubicle, I didn't realize the phone had an intercom."

"Ms. Misa. This is an office, all the phones have intercoms. You're lucky this is only your second day."

"Yes Mrs. Richardson, Thank you."

"Yes well, in my office right away. I have some errands for you to run. You do have a car correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

Macy straightened out her outfit and tied up her hair and walked into Stacy's office. Mrs. Richardson was a woman of about forty with brown hair thin red lips and dark brown eyes. Her wrinkles were almost none existent and had Macy not known her age from office records she would've thought her mid thirties.

"Macy, I need you to get my dry cleaning from the shop on 32nd street, pick up my lunch from Ray's on third, I order from them every day at twelve. I expect my food to be here by one. It is 12:15, get moving or you'll be late, again. Oh and I forgot. Here's a company card. Put everything on it, keep the receipts, if you don't it comes out of your paycheck regardless." Macy took the card and hurried to her desk and grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator. When she reached the rotating doors she searched for her ringing phone and slammed into the back of someone.

"Oh my gosh, excuse. I wasn't watching where I was…" Macy stopped midsentence as she came face to face with Nick Lucas. He looked her up and down and then laughed.

"No problem, I shouldn't really stand in front of a door." Macy smiled and stared into his eyes. Nick coughed in an attempt to stop the awkward moment and when she didn't blink he was worried. He waved a hand in front of her face and received several blinks and a nervous laugh. Macy then abruptly turned and walked away. Nick was surprised and took a moment to recover.

"See you around I guess." He yelled, _wow she's fast._ He watched her retreating figure and then stepped into the limo that had parked at the curb.

**So it begins. It's late, I must sleep. Please review. I need to know if this is worthy of continuing. No reviews no chapter so take the time people. It doesn't go unappreciated.**

**KoLi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God! Whenever I doubt and worry the wonderful readers always show me that they are amazing! The story hasn't even been up 24 hours and it has 12 reviews. You guys are awesome and gave me inspiration. Thank you all! Follow me on Twitter (kolirox) for updates on this story. I'll telling you when I'm writing and If the next chapter is going to be up.**

**KoLi**

It was officially too late to be sitting in an office. Macy groaned at the clock on her computer, 1:30 am. She should be sleeping right now. She should be curled up with her cat in her small apartment dead to the world. Stacy Richardson is home sleeping at home, enjoying the comforts of a warm bed. Yes she was focusing way too much on sleep but she had been at the office since nine yesterday morning. And she had to be back at nine today. All the hard work would pay off eventually but it was hard to work for a woman who thought it was ok to keep Macy out past ten. The computer was hurting her eyes and it shone so brightly compared to the rest of the office.

She shut down it down and looked around. It was dark and completely terrifying. She gathered her things and tentatively pushed the door open. She peaked around the dark building and felt a shutter go through her body. The sound of her door clicking shut scared her and she ran down the hall way to the elevator and pushed the button a hundred times waiting for it to open. She jumped in and pressed the door close button. She leaned against the cool metal and laughed at her childish antics.

The walk to the doors was less frightening as she wasn't alone. The night guard let her out and waved at her as she left. The night air was chilly and Macy wrapped her arms around herself. The walk to her car was a long one, being new meant parking a two blocks away and hoping for a parking space someday. Music pounded from a club nearby and Macy wondered how anyone could possibly be partying. Some people amazed her. She opened her car and got in, just as she was putting her seat belt on the door opened to the passenger side and whirlwind of camera flashes surrounded her. The next thing she heard was someone yelling for her to drive. She did as she was told, anything to be able to see straight. When her eye sight was back to normal and she wasn't seeing spots she looked over to see who had climbed into her car. She heart stopped and she almost slammed the breaks in shocked. Nick Lucas was sitting next t her looking behind his shoulder as the small car go further away from the paparazzi. She turned back and looked at her as a heavy breath came from his lips.

"Look I'm sorry I jumped in your car but when I see a chance to get away from those guys I take it. You can pull over after this light. They won't chase me this far." Macy nodded her head, still stunned.

"You look really familiar. Have we met before?" Macy nodded her head again and found her words.

"My name is Macy. I work for your manger; I was at the meeting this morning. And I ran into your back this afternoon." Nick smiled.

"Right, you were late. I remember now. Sorry I meet so many people a day I'm surprised I don't forget my own name." Macy smiled at his joke and pulled her car over.

"Well thanks for the ride. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yes, I'm Stacy's salve so where she goes I go." Nick smiled and reached his hand out, Macy reached and grasped his. He gave it a shake and opened the door to leave. Before he closed the door he leaned down and spoke.

"I won't forget you next time. It's hard not to remember someone as pretty as you." And with that he closed the door and began walking down the street. Macy felt her heart flutter in her chest and leaned back in her seat. She looked down at her hand and whispered, "Did that really just happen?" A small smile spread across her face as she made her way home.

**There you have it. Another chapter up. I can't wait to see the response. Hey all y'all who are following this story but aren't leavin reviews. Please review. Reviews give me inspiration and that means you get another chapter. Don't be lazy. Follow me on Twitter for updates on this story. **

**KoLi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! 23 reviews, you guys are wonderful! I worked today (Saturday & Sunday) so I had time to brain storm and come up with this chapter.**

**Dedication Sweetgalsab, your reviews always make my day and Suburbs whose writing I respect and adore, it means the world to me you review my stories.**

**KoLi**

It was Saturday, four days since her strange encounter with Nick Lucas, and even better it was her day off. The joy that came in the morning was like no other. She had only been working for the woman a week and she was celebrating the weekend. Macy hoped that over time things would get better and Mrs. Richardson would recognize her value to the company and find a new slave. She rolled over in bed onto her stomach and looked over at her dresser. Her phone had a message.

Lunch with Nick Lucas 1pm. Casual not trashy, be there. Madeo.

Stacy

Macy screamed into her pillow. It was her day off. DAY OFF, day off means not working! Another scream and she started to feel better. It was 8:30am; she had time and decided she'd look good at least. Nick had said she was pretty and that was when she had been a mess. There a hop in her step as she headed to the shower. Nick was probably a player and not good for her but it was nice to have someone flirt. What girl didn't like being told she was pretty?

Two hours later and Macy was ready to go. Her hair was curled, her makeup was done and she had on causal but classy jeans and a plaid shirt with a white tank and to top it off black chuck taylors. She felt cute and was almost excited about lunch until she remembered it was a business meeting. She packed a messengers bag with a note pad, her wallet, and some other items needed for the meeting. She also decided to walk because it's California and the winter was never colder than 65 degrees. The walk was a nice one and she was ten minutes early and entered the restaurant. The hostess looked up and offered a smiled.

"Hi welcome to Madeo. How many in your party?"

"Actually I'm meeting some people here. Is there a party for Stacy Richardson?" The hostess looked at her book and scrunched up her face.

"No sorry. Is there another name it may be under?" Macy fiddled with the strap on her bag, she wasn't comfortable name dropping.

"Nick Lucas." The hostesses face fell and no longer was she a smiling bundle of helpfulness.

"Oh, right this way." The hostess grabbed a menu and led her to an empty area of the restaurant towards a booth in the corner. She placed the menu on the table, turned and smiled at Nick. Then walked away. Macy looked around nervously for Stacy. Nick smiled and gestured for her to sit.

"She's running late. It's nice to see you again Macy." Macy smiled and decided it was better for her job to not act uncomfortable around a client.

"Oh, it's nice to see you as well. Glad you escaped the paparazzi." Nick laughed.

"Ya they can be vicious. Thanks again for saving me. You're my hero." He winked and looked up to see Stacy walking in. Macy covered her blush with her hand and stood to greet Stacy. Stacy urged them to sit and they placed drink orders. Macy pulled out her note pad and pen and looked up at Stacy expectantly.

"Nick, I hope you don't mind I asked Macy to come."

"Not at all." Nick said it like they had a secret and Macy felt awkward.

"Yes, well. We need to talk. Nick hon, I know you have the purity ring and all but you need to be seen with someone. Start dating. You need to be in the public eye more. If your name isn't in the papers or if your picture isn't plastered places, you're album isn't going to sell. And if you're album doesn't sell then we don't make money and this little solo project you have dies." Nicks face fell and Macy felt bad for him. Apparently he wasn't a player and no good. He was mellow and introverted.

"I know Stacy, but I'm just not feelin it. I wanna focus on this album, not trotting around with a blonde bimbo hoping she'll cause a scene."

"Nick, I'll be frank with you. Music doesn't sell albums. Sex sells albums. You don't have sex so we need the second best thing which is romance. People can't speculate about your love life if you don't have a life."

"I was out four days ago. Remember, Nick Lucas seen with unknown woman. There were photos." He snuck a look at Macy who looked down in her Coke and blushed.

"Of you in the passenger's seat. No one got a picture of her face. And four nights ago does nothing! You need to be out every night, going to clubs, movie premiers, anything and everything." Nick nodded his head. He knew she was right but he didn't feel like wasting time with a worthless girl.

"We need to find you a girl. A pretty one, but not one that will steal the spotlight. Just someone you can be seen with a couple of times and get your name out there. You go out a few times, maybe a movie premier and then a break up." Macy had been quietly taking notes and thinking over what Stacy was saying. She began to wonder if any relationships in Hollywood were real. It bothered her that she was a part of planning a relationship for Nick. It was so wrong but it was what had to be done. Nick needed to sell albums so everyone could get paid. Stacy took a moment to sip her drink and look over Macy's notes. It was then an idea came to her mind that would be perfect.

"Macy dear," she placed her hand on top of Macy's, "are you seeing anyone?" Macy paused and looked over at Nick.

"Uh, n-n-no." Stacy patted her hand and smiled.

"Perfect. Nick you'll be taking Macy to dinner tonight. She's quiet, pretty, and defiantly won't take the spotlight from you." Macy didn't know if she should feel happy or upset. Nick looked at Macy then at Stacy and back at Macy again. He placed a hand in his curls and rubbed his head.

"Um, sure. I'm pretty sure I'm free. I had planned on writing some new stuff tonight, but ya, I'll take her out. It'll be good for the album." Macy's mouth fell open. She hadn't agreed to this. But before she could protest Stacy spoke.

"Of course you'll be paid dear. Don't worry it'll only be for about three months. A few dates and a large event, it'll be over before you know it." Macy was torn, she needed this job but she didn't want to date Nick.

"You two can go to a nice restaurant, I'll drop an anonymous tip and make sure they get lots of pictures. Macy you need to dress nice. Remember the company card I gave you? Take it out and get yourself some nice outfits for your dates. Remember bring the receipts or it comes out of your paycheck."

Just then before anything else could be said on the subject the waitress arrived orders were given and Stacy continued to discuss the brighter side of business. Nick's album would be out in six months and the smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the meal. Macy couldn't help but notice how sexy he was when he smiled.

**It's 10:20pm and I have work tonight. But I really wanted to get something up. I hit a wall and then all of the sudden the story took a turn and it even surprised me. This is going to be an adventure and I know y'all are going to love it. Thanks for reading. Those of you who are only following leave a review, don't be lazy. More reviews means more chapters. No reviews means I don't feel like I should write.**

**KoLi**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Tuesday night and I'm gonna type up so cool stuff. Special thanks to Suburbs who is just awesome and helped me add some detail and make it better. I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and some people don't get the Cinderella reference, you'll get it soon. Promise!**

** KoLi**

Macy walked out the restaurant in a daze. She had no idea what had happened and if not for her notes she would've thought it all had been a nightmare. The idea of dating Nick Lucas for publicity was sickening and wrong. She looked around and then up at the sky. God had a sense of humor and she didn't find it funny at all. She needed to find some outfits; a heavy sigh passed her lips. She was a fashion failure and she needed help. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, touch of the screen and was calling Stella Malone, best friend and stylist for the stars.

"Stella Malone."

"Hey Stells, its Macy. I need help." Stella laughed and listened as Macy rambled about her horrible situation and how she would now be in the public eye. Stella listened patiently and allowed her friend to have a meltdown before telling her that she would meet her in ten minutes.

Stella found Macy sitting on the curb moving rocks around with her shoes. Stella grabbed her hand and didn't even say a word. She pulled her to the nearest store and began throwing clothes in her arms. It wasn't until Macy was in dressing room that they finally had a conversation. Macy stepped out in a dark blue velvet dress and Stella grimaced and waved her back into the room.

"I still can't believe you're going out with Nick Lucas." Stella's voice was filled with disbelief. Macy ran out of the dressing room and placed a hand over her best friend's mouth.

"Shhh, god could you be any louder? It's not supposed to go public until tonight." Stella rolled her eyes and removed Macy's hand from her mouth. She opened her purse and grabbed her red lipstick and reapplied as she spoke. Macy realized she had the dress half off her body and walked back into the, glad they had been alone and no one had heard her obnoxious friend.

"Macy, you're going on a date with the hottest commodity in Hollywood. It doesn't matter if it's fake. You should be celebrating. Maybe you can get that little virgin ring off his finger." Macy opened the door and looked at her friend in shock. Stella simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well that's what I'd do. He's gorgeous and you're crazy if haven't thought about it once." Macy's eyes continued to bulge from her head.

"How can you, he's so. I can't believe you sometimes Stella." And with that she slammed the door and began placing another outfit on.

Stella shrugged and looked at the area around her; she had major shopping to do. Three hours later with numerous shopping bags in hand; Stella and Macy made their way to the street side to grab a taxi. Macy not only had outfits to go on dates but an entirely new wardrobe. They arrived at Macy's apartment and began to choose her outfit.

Stella spent at least two hours grooming Macy. First she washed her hair, and then she blow dried it. When she decided Macy's hair was frizzy she applied product and straightened it. Macy looked in the mirror and decided it was decent. But Stella wasn't satisfied so she began the task of curling her hair. Macy sat in the chair without lunch or even a bathroom break. When the task was finished she pushed Stella out of the way and rushed into the toilet. She heard some banging around and when she came out there were makeup products spread across her bathroom counter. Macy sighed, she couldn't take anymore grooming. She felt like a poodle. She sat in the chair regardless and allowed the thousands of items to be placed on her skin. Boys didn't have to take this much time to get ready.

It was now 7:55pm and Macy was dressed to the nine's and feeling glamorous. She looked in the mirror at the dark purple dress that swirl around her legs. It had the most wonderful black bow tied around the waist that matched perfectly her black satin heels. And did she mention it was strapless, she felt risqué and gorgeous. A smiled played on her lips as she studied Stella's work. She looked great.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing" Macy's phone began to ring and she looked to find an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Nick; I'm outside your apartment." Macy's heart rate increased as she walked to the window. She peaked out the curtain and there he was, casually leaning against his car. He looked up and let a small smile rise in the corner of his mouth as he offered a quick waved. Macy breathed deep into the phone and watched as Nick stiffened slightly. He looked handsome in his black skinny jeans and white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and his hair was curled naturally, the boy was dashing.

"I'll be down in a minute." She hung up and turned to Stella who was beaming.

"I don't think I can do this Stella. How am I supposed to convince the world we're dating when I can't even talk to him?" Stella waved her hand in the air.

"You're not supposed to talk to him. You're supposed to go out, suck his face and get your picture taken. The End." Macy rolled her eyes and grabbed a purse from her bed. Stella snatched her from her hand.

"Tsk, tsk. Take this one it matches." Macy looked at it and decided Stella knew what she was talking about.

"Lock up when you leave please?" Macy looked back at Stella as she made her way to the door. Stella sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
"Oh trust me honey I'm not leaving. I'll be here when you get back so you can tell me all about it." Macy left the apartment and walked down the stairs. She was nervous and she really wished she had someone to give her advice. A mother or a sister or someone, Stella was great but she was far too absorbed in the glamour of Hollywood to help Macy. She sighed discontent and prepared herself for what she could only imagine was going to be an interesting evening.

**The date is next! I really hope that it doesn't take me 8 days to write the next one. I have so many ideas that I'm not sure what would be best. I cannot wait for the reviews. I can't believe there's only three chapters and 38 reviews. I love you guys. **

**Koli**


	5. Chapter 5

** I am back for a bit. Sorry it took so long to write, my grandmother almost died and I had to take some time to support my family. Thank you for your patience.**

**Koli**

Macy reached the bottom of the stairs and found Nick twirling the keys to his '65 Mustang around his finger. He looked up and smiled "Ready for some fun?" Macy noted the twinge of sarcasm in his voice and gave a slight nod. Nick turned his back to her and opened the door for her to get in. Macy was taken back; no one had opened doors for her before. It was the 21st century after all. She felt herself becoming quite charmed with his manners and smiles. Nick walked around the back of the car and got into the driver's seat. He looked over at her and started the engine.

"Seatbelt?" Macy looked over her shoulder at the safety belt and reached over and put it on.

"Sorry."

Nick nodded his head and proceeded to place his own on. The drive was uncomfortable and Macy spent most of the ride staring out the window. She wasn't good at small talk with a real date, she wasn't sure how to start a conversation with Nick Lucas. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she pressed her cheek to the glass. Nick looked over at her while he waited for a red light to change. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit that had not only earned him the heart of thousand of teenage girls, but comforted him as well.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and smiled when she turned and faced him. "That dress really brings out the bits of green in your eyes." Macy cocked her head to the side and studied him for a second and replied, "Thank you." The car ride continued in silence as both tried to find something to say to break the tension.

"So, um, what do you like to do when you aren't working for Stacy?" Macy looked up from her hands in her lap.

"I, uh, actually don't have a whole lot of time off from work. Stacy always has something new for me to do."

"That's a bummer. She at least pays you over time right? Rollin in the moneys?" Macy laughed with sarcasm and shook her head.

"Kind of hard to get paid for being someone's step daughter." Nick did a double take. Macy noticed his look and spilled forth the awkward story that was her life.

"Stacy is my stepmother; she married my dad when I was ten. My mom had died; she was what held the family together and without her my father was a wreck. He met Stacy and he changed overnight. He was happier and I knew eventually they'd get married. When I turned eighteen I took my mother's maiden name. I wasn't Stacy's biggest fan growing up, but she helped my dad a lot, and I'm grateful for that. She also put me through school and gave me a job. So I feel like I owe her, hence the reason I can't exactly say no." Nick nodded his head and looked at her. She had turned away and was speaking to the window. He felt bad for her; he couldn't imagine feel the weight of debut she must feel. He placed a hand on top of the ones in her lap.

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I can find someone else." Macy smiled grateful.

"No, it's fine. I need the money. Don't tell Stacy but I want to own my own recording studio. I want to help struggling artist start out. So doing this and learning the ropes is important. I need to know the business through and through, even down to the slumming." Nick pulled in front of the restaurant and pulled his hand from hers.

"I'm glad you're chasing your dream. Now get ready, it's going to be a feeding frenzy."

Nick hopped out of the car and a swarm of camera flashes surrounded him. Macy instantly froze, her palms began to sweat and she momentarily considered stealing his car to get away. Nevertheless she opened the door, inhaled and faced the flashing cameras. Nick was by her side at an instance. He wrapped an arm around her waist, paused and smiled for a moment, then walked through the crowd of paparazzi to the front of the restaurant.

"Nick, who's the beautiful girl?"

"Nick, what's her name?"

"How did you two meet?"

"When's your album due?" Thousands of questions surround them and stifled the air. Macy began to feel dizzy as the noise grew deafening, each paparazzi trying to be louder than the next.

She must have mistaken the glass as a door being open and it was moments after a flash had crossed her face, she found herself hitting her head against glass. She stumbled back and found Nick smirking in her direction. He opened the door and gently pushed her through the door. She entered the establishment and felt an instant peace. The soft lighting along with the tinkering of voices and silverware calmed her as they were guided to the table.

The maitre d' pulled out Macy's chair and she slumped down with a heavy sigh as she gratefully received her menu. Nick seated himself directly across from her and opened the menu. He looked completely unaffected and Macy was envious he could handle it all so well. She however was a wreck, she had never experienced so much flashing light at one time, all the voices and questions, and now she was sitting in a place that was so nice the menu's didn't even have prices on them. A panic swept through her body, she looked around the room trying to find a happy place. She froze when she noticed Paul McCartney sitting at a table across the room. It was then she realized that the entire restaurant was filled with random celebrities and CEOs. She was suddenly uncomfortable with herself and began to shake again. She brought the menu back up to her face and tried to hyperventilate as quietly as possible. Nick heard deep breathing and placed his menu on table and looked at Macy. Macy felt someone staring at her and peaked over the menu to look in the eyes of Nick. He lifted an eyebrow at her and chuckled. She felt her hands fail her and the menu was dropped and landed on the floor.

"Look, you don't have to be so tense about this. Did you hear them out there? They were all talking about Nick Lucas's beautiful date and wondering who she was." He smiled and Macy was sure she wouldn't make it through the evening without completely humiliating herself, if she hadn't already succeeded. Nick Lucas was one of those men who had the ability to make women literally melt. He rarely smiled and was known for being a reclusive, suffering artist. He wrote epic love songs that blew away audiences across the world, yet he never was seen out with a girl. Macy couldn't stop herself; the words fell out of her mouth.

"Why don't you date?" Nick leaned back in his chair a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry. I know that's random and more than likely inappropriate." Nick shook his head and became very serious.

"Have you ever believed in something so much that your expectations far exceeded the reality?" Macy sat for a moment and really considered his question.

"Yes." Nick nodded his head again.

"I've built love up so much that I'm not sure if there's a woman out there that could live up to what I expect." Macy looked sad.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Nick and I hope once this is over you'll find someone that far exceeds what you hope for." Nick offered a sad smile and looked down at his menu. The conversation was over and it left Macy not only completely uncomfortable but truly sad for Nick Lucas. A silent moment passed by and the waiter walked up.

"Good evening, my name is Daniel and I'll be your waiter this evening." He looked over at Macy and smiled. Nick noticed the man's attentions shift and became irritated. "If you need anything, feel free to ask." He sent a wink at Macy and looked back at Nick who was glaring at him. They ordered drinks and sat through another awkward silence. The waiter arrived with the drinks and turned towards Macy.

"So is this your first time here?" Macy smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes." The waiter nodded his head.

"Would you like my recommendations?" Macy cocked her head to the side.

"That would be great." The waiter began to list off items that might interest her. Macy listened and Nick was starting to get angry. The waiters back was to him the entire time and he was shocked at how heavy the guy was laying it on. Macy requested a few more minutes and he sent another wink her way before he walked away. Nick could feel himself getting tense and decided to try and hint that they were "together." The waiter returned and asked for their orders when it was Nick's turn he looked the man in the eye, trying to burn holes through his skull, and gave his order. Before the waiter walked away he grabbed his attention.

"Hey Daniel, uh, this is actually our first date, so do you mind not bothering us a whole lot?" Macy looked at him in shocked. That however was not the case. Daniel continued to walk by checking up on them at every possible moment. Nick sighed completely frustrated and ran a hand over his eyes. Macy was tired of his behavior, he was rude and constantly giving the waiter death stares.

"What is your problem?" Macy hissed as she leaned over the table so only he could hear was taken back.

"Excuse me?" Macy gave him a look that stated he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You've been totally rude to our waiter." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? That guy has drooling all over you since you looked up at him. And he's been staring at you from across the room and he's asked us how we are three times and we've only had drinks."

Macy looked over at the waiter who was standing by the bar; he winked over at her and smiled. Macy looked back at Nick who had his eyebrows up and "I told you so" written all over his face.

"You really think he's been flirting with me?" He looked at her like she was mental. Macy looked down.

"I'm sorry." Nick sighed and smiled.

"Don't apologize for being gorgeous."

Macy blushed, "Nick you don't have to say stuff like that. No one's here."

Nick looked at her. "I don't need anyone to hear. You're beautiful Macy. In fact I don't really blame him for trying to steal you away."

Macy lifted her napkin and attempted to hide her blush, her night was starting to get complicated. If she had known better she'd think she was on an actual date. Their food arrived and the rest of the meal was silent.

Nick leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh he placed his napkin on his empty plate and looked over at Macy. Macy placed the last bit of her Eggplant parmigiana in her mouth and smiled, it was an excellent meal and she had almost forgotten how awkward the evening had been.

"So, are you ready to face the hounds?" Macy looked up and shook her head. Nick stood, walked over, pulled her chair out and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go princess. We have a show to put on" Macy took a deep breath and prepared to face the swarm of paparazzi. It was time to shine.

**Half the date is over! It's going to get wild!!!! I hope y'all like it; sorry it's taken so long. Life hasn't exactly been very kind to me over the last few weeks. Review so I don't feel like an epic failure.**

**Koli**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I've been gone far too long, and I'm a failure at updating. But my life is really crazy right now and even though that's probably not an excuse good enough for my readers. It's what I got. **

**KoLi**

A cold breeze rushed through the building as Nick opened the door for Macy. Her hair blew behind her and in an instant in she was once again surrounded by a swarm of flashing cameras. She turned to look at Nick and envied him. He was in his element, the smile that graced his face was flawless and the small wave he gave to the crowd showed he was completely comfortable in his environment. He took a step forward and gently grabbed her hand. Macy flushed, looked at their hands and back at him. He winked at her and began to move through the mob. The questions began to fill the air and Macy found herself fearful of drowning.

He continued to push his way to the edge of the street and sighed when he saw that the car hadn't arrived yet. He entwined their fingers and gave her hand a quick squeeze. He took his other hand and placed it on her cheek and brought her face closer to his. Macy's breath hitched in her throat as his face came closer before taking a turn and she found his lips close to her ears.

"I know you're scared and I'm sorry the car isn't here yet but I need you to just go along with this ok?"

Macy nodded her head and shivered as his hand slide down her neck over her should and around her waist to the middle of her back. He pulled her forward and she stumbled catching herself on his chest. She gasped and looked up into his eyes; the world began to get hazy as she watched a slow smile spread across his face.

"You falling for me Macy?" Macy blushed and looked down.

"Give her a kiss!" Nick looked at the crowd, all eagerly awaiting with cameras poised for action. Macy tinged a deeper shade of red. Nick brought his hand up to her chin and lifted her face and winked at her before he placed a simple kiss on her lips. Behind closed eyes the world faded with a unanimous flash and Macy realized that this would be a game she could never win.

The car arrived an eternity later and Macy's head was spinning. She stepped into the car breathless and leaned her head back against the seat as she took a calming breath before Nick climbed into the driver's seat. He turned towards her and smile.

"How you holding up?" Macy opened her eyes.

"I'm surviving." She turned to look at him. "How do you do it?"

Nick smiled out of discomfort, Macy could see the difference. When his smile was genuine his eyes crinkled and a small dimple formed in the corner of his mouth. This was forced and sparkled only because his teeth had been perfectly whitened.

"How do I do what?" Macy bit her lip and then smile brightly.

"The whole incredibly dashing and daring thing." Nick blushed and smiled at her. Macy celebrated in triumph at the return of his true smile. She allowed a smirk to grace her lips as Nick laughed a deep and genuine sound.

"Daring? How exactly am I daring?" He quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"You did grab me out of nowhere and kiss me."

"I gave you fair warning, Misa." Macy gasped and pushed herself back into her seat.

"So it's like that, Lucas. Last names now? Hmm I don't think the press will appreciate that one." Nick rolled his eyes and began to drive towards Macy's home. Nick reached over and patted her thigh.

"We'll come up with nicknames later Princess." Macy turned her face towards the window and let out a shaky breath. She could be falling for Nick Lucas and it could be a big problem.

* * *

Nick drove up to Macy's apartment, shut off the engine and jumped out of the car. He walked around and opened Macy's door.

"You don't have to walk me to the door." Nick cocked his head to the side and gazed at her.

"Yes I do." He offered no explanation and closed the door once she had exited the car. Macy laced her fingers behind her back and began to walk towards her building. Her stomach twisted in knots as they slowly climbed the stairs. She knew this wasn't a real date and that she didn't need to worry about saying good night but her body was screaming the opposite. Nick placed his hand on the small of back once they reached the top and allowed her to lead the way to her apartment. Macy's hands were shaking as they stopped in front of her door. The air filled with an awkward silence as they both looked anywhere but at each other. Nick rubbed the back of his neck and let out a self-conscious chuckle.

"I don't really know how you say good night on a fake date." Macy let out a quick giggle, looked up at him and suddenly became very serious.

"I think a kiss would suffice." Nick's eye grew wide as he watched her lean forward to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaned into her and sighed. Macy pulled back and gave him a weak smile.

"Good night Nick." She turned and opened her door and walked inside. She looked back at him and leaned against the door. She smiled at Nick as he stood in a daze. His hand was on the cheek where she kissed him and she was sure that he hadn't heard her at all. She laughed and Nick looked up suddenly.

"Nick, go home." She said with a smile. Nick nodded his head.

"Good night Princess."

**That's all I have in me folks! I hope y'all like it and that it isn't too short or disappointing. Much love to all of you who faithfully follow. You guys are awesome! Next chapter to be up next week. It's Spring Break so I have time! Shocking I know! I already have some of it written!**

**KoLi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh Man. I bet you all hate me so much for not writing. I'm too scared to go and see when I last updated this but I'm assuming it's been a long while. I finally have time now Yay! Now to start writing! **_**Thoughts are in italics, all are Macy's.**_

**KoLi**

Macy closed the door and leaned against it; she let out a content sigh and slid down to the floor. She began to remove her heels and let the smile she had been holding back grace her face.

"Oh My God! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Macy jumped and looked over to see Stella leaning on the edge of the couch with wide eyes, excitement clear in her features.

"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell." Macy attempted to hide the blush by turning to get up.

"Macy you just sighed and slide down the door. Classic girl in love move. Now tell me EVERYTHING or I swear." Macy began to move around her kitchen, banging the cupboards as she searched for a distraction.

"It was a date, only not real. You know we went to dinner, talked, he drove me home, the end." Stella rolled her eyes.

"You really expect me to believe that? Hello, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't watching through the blinds? You kissed him!"

"On the cheek, Jeeze. That's like nothing compared to what he did at the restaurant." Stella gasped and Macy turned and with wide eyes, knowing she had thrown herself into the fire.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Okay something. He kind of kissed me outside the restaurant. But it was purely for publicity. It meant nothing." Stella clapped her hands and began to bounce up and down on the couch.

"That is sooo not nothing. Oh my god, how was it?"

"Like, like everything in the world at that very moment was magnificent, like strumming the perfect melody in the middle of the night, breathtaking, astonishing, it was just." She sighed "It was just right."

Stella let out a girlish scream.

"You love him!" Macy began to shake her head.

"Oh, no,no,no,no, No! That cannot happen Stella. He's Nick Lucas and I'm just Macy. He's got the world at his feet and I don't need the heart ache. It's not real Stella, it never will be." Stella's face fell.

"Macy. Please be more optimistic. I saw the way he looked at you. There's something there hun, don't let him get away." Macy nodded her head and walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm gonna change okay? We'll talk more when I'm comfortable." Stella nodded and began to search the kitchen for ice cream.

Nick sat in his car and let out a heavy sigh, he was falling for this girl, fast. He banged his head against the steering wheel. "Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!" He let out a growl as he let his head rest on the wheel. She was getting paid to date him; she couldn't possibly feel anything for him. He raked a hand through his hair and looked at his watch. 10:38pm, Kevin was still up, he had to be. Nick turned on the car and sped in the direction of his oldest brother's house.

Nick reached his brother's house in record time and he silently thanked God that there weren't any cops on the roads. He slammed three heavy knocks on the door, his leg shook as he waited for Kevin to answer the door.

"Little Brother!"

Nick looked up into Joe's goofy smile and inwardly groaned, not the brother he was hoping for.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing at Kevin's place?" Joe grinned, open the door wide and swept his arm across the room.

"Come in little brother." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Joe why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?"

"I needed to talk to Kevin."

"Well I needed somewhere to stay." Nick looked at Joe in shock.

"You got kicked out of your apartment again?" Joe looked down sheepishly.

"Apparently having a waterslide in the building is against the rules. I seriously don't remember reading anything like that in the lease."

Nick found himself rolling his eyes again. Joe was the only person who could do something like that and not understand why he was currently homeless.

"Where's Kevin?" Nick began to walk towards the center of the house.

"Living room. I'm totally whipping him on Guitar Hero." Nick shook his head as he made his way through the house. His brothers were in their 20's and still played Guitar Hero until the wee hours of the morning. Neither of them were getting ladies anytime soon, maybe Kevin wasn't the best guy to talk to this about.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the sight that met him when he reached the living room. On the couch was Kevin Lucas, age 22, giving a guitar solo to a group of stuffed animals. Nick looked back at Joe who simply shrugged.

"Kevin thought it'd be cooler if we had an audience." Nick blinked rapidly and gave his brother a confused look, then decided it was probably best not to ask questions. Kevin had finally noticed his youngest brothers presence and jumped off the couch and ran up to wrap Nick in a bear hug.

"Nickalopolis! I haven't seen you in forever little brother!"

"You saw me last week Kev." Nick said with a smile.

"I know, forever! So what brings you to del capytan Lucas?" Nick let the smile from his face fall.

"I need advice." Kevin nodded his head and offered Nick a seat next to a large brown teddy bear. Nick vaguely recalled it was name Mr. bumbles, or something along those lines.

"Dude you must be really desperate if you're asking for advice from Kevin!" Joe laughed as he poked Nick in the ribs. Kevin shot Joe a glare as he sat across from Nick, his face became serious and Nick knew that Kevin had slipped fully into Older Brother Mode.

"What's going on little brother?"

"Dude you're not like gay right? This isn't you're coming out?" Nick reached over and slapped Joe across the head.

"You're an ass Joe. For your information, what's bothering me is a girl." Joe straightened up and sat down next to Kevin. Nick took a deep breath, he knew it wasn't going to be easy explaining the situation to his brothers and he had no doubt that Joe would give him endless hell for having to have a hired date.

"So my publicist thinks that I haven't been out enough lately to promote my album, so she decided to start some rumors about my love life. A couple of days ago she set up her assistant so I could be seen out in public, get people talking about me. So our date was tonight and it started out casual and it was great. But then when we got outside the car was late and we got swarmed by the paparazzi. One thing led to another and I kissed her, you know for the cameras. When I drive her home I walk her up to her apartment and it was incredibly uncomfortable and then she kissed me on the cheek. But the worst part is I stood on her door step for a long awkward with my hand on my cheek grinning like a complete moron." Nick placed his hands in his face and looked back up. "I really like this girl and she's getting paid to date me, how pathetic am I?"

Nick sat and waited for his brothers to begin laughing hysterically, but he was met with something quite opposite. Kevin had a look of sorrow on his face and Joe was looking at down at his hands.

"Hmm, well little brother I don't really know what to say. How long have you known her?" Nick turned his attention to Kevin.

"Um, probably a couple of months, she's been at a few meetings I've had with Stacy." Nick shrugged his shoulders. Joe took the opportunity to speak.

"Is she hot?" Nick glared at him; Joe leaned back into the couch, "Sorry dude." Nick slammed his body across the couch and threw his arm over his face.

"She's beautiful. Dark brown hair with this eyes like warm honey, her lips form this like perfect pout and it's like they're constantly begging to be kissed." Kevin scratched his head.

"Maybe if you just keep quote unquote dating her and show her how great you are she'll wanna date you for real. Take her places; treat her like a princess and maybe she'll fall for you."

Nick rolled over so his face was pushed into the soft material of the couch. A muffled maybe was heard and the conversation had ended.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Stacy sat in her large armchair flipping through a trashy Hollywood magazine searching for something on her client. She threw the periodical across the room and took off her glasses. She reached across the desk and held down the intercom.

"MACY! My office NOW!" She heard a jump and a crash and tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for Macy to show up. The opened quickly and Stacy found herself looking at a completely disheveled young woman.

"Why, dear step daughter, is it that while reading this morning's rumor mill I haven't found A Single Word About You And NICK!"Macy's eyes grew wide.

"Well um, ya know." She sighed and controlled her stammer. "He hasn't exactly asked me out." Stacy glared at Macy.

"He hasn't asked you out. May I remind you that this is NOT a real relationship and he shouldn't have to ask you out! You are getting paid to do this! Earn your damn money! I don't pay you to wait around for him to call you! Get out of my office and get your ass out on a DATE!" Macy felt tears well up in her eyes as she nodded her head and walked out of Stacy's office. She slumped down into her chair and placed her head on her desk, not only did Nick not call her but she was forced chase him for another date. She was going to seem desperate and pathetic. She reached for her cell and slowly dialed his number.

"Please don't pick up. Please don't pick up please don't. Nick! Hey it's Macy." She inwardly groaned, why is it people always answer the phone when she didn't want them to? She swore she could hear him smile. She heard him breath.

"Macy." A chill ran down her spine, did he breathe her name or was she imagining things. "I was just thinking about." Macy blushed.

"Oh um, well I just wanted to let you know that Stacy wants us to go out again. She's upset there isn't anything about us in the tabloids this morning."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I totally forgot." Macy shoulders slumped a little, he had forgotten her. "After our date I couldn't stop writing new songs and I wanted to get them recorded for the new album."

"Oh ya, totally understand. Do you wanna maybe like have a movie night type thing?" Macy waited impatiently for his reply.

"I would love to, hun. I'll be at your place around 6 okay?" Macy blushed and smiled.

"Perfect." She hung up on him and let an overwhelming smile spread across her face.

"He called me hun!"

Macy paced up and down her living room coming dangerously close to destroying the beautiful manicure that the company had paid for. She ran a finger through her curled hair; Stella had come over an hour ago to help her get ready for the "non date". She was dress is a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a white v neck shirt. She looked down at her bare feet; maybe she should put shoes on. She shook her head; it would seem weird putting on shoes to wear in her own home.

Nick stood outside Macy's apartment raking his fingers through his hair as paced across in front of Macy's door; a quick look at his watch told him it was 5:45pm. He was too early; he should take a walk around the block. He looked up the door and groaned, he couldn't help it; he was far too excited about seeing her and buying her flowers hadn't taken long enough. He looked down at the white lilies in his hand, maybe they were too much. He hadn't bought her flowers on the first date. Nick tossed the flowers over the balcony and instantly regretted the decision. He took off in a mad dash to recover the lost gift and jumped the last few stairs, barely missing the flowers in question.

"Oh Thank God." He picked them up and examined them and found them relatively unharmed. This girl was making him crazy, he was indecisive and impulsive and everything he never wanted to be. And yet he loved it, she excited him and kept him on his toes, and her blatant honesty was refreshing in a world built on lies and scandal. He looked down at his watch as he made his way up the stairs; he had managed to kill two minutes in his panic. Frustration made his steps heavier and it was as he climbed the finally stair he missed and caused himself to fly forward straight into Macy's door. A large 'thud' echoed in Nick's head as he felt his face collide with the wood. As he gathered his wits, rubbed his wounded face and tried to recover his pride he watched the door open to reveal the very woman who was causing his insanity.

"Nick? Are you okay?" Nick blushed, shamed that she had figured out what happened.

"I'm fine; just hurt my pride a little bit more than my face. I got you these." He placed the flowers in her hands and smiled at look on Macy's face.

"These are so beautiful. No one's given me flowers before." She looked up into his eyes and offered a warm smile. "Thank you Nick." Nick nodded his head and regretted just a quick movement.

"You're welcome." Macy saw the pain flash across his eyes and allowed him to walk into the apartment.

"Let's get you some ice and maybe some aspirin for your head. You're starting to bruise on your left cheek." Nick reached up and gently pushed on his cheek bone, he stifled a groan as a wave of pain rushed over his face and into his skull.

"You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt, judging by the color that's start to show I bet that feels awful." She walked off into the kitchen and Nick heard the sounds of the freezer opening and closing. He took the opportunity to look around the apartment. It was very stylish and reminded him of a hotel suite. There was a large TV mounted to the wall along with two full sized book shelves on each side. He wandered over and noticed one was filled with music and the others were movies. She had everything ranging from Frank Sinatra to Mae. He scanned the titles and became more and more impressed with her collection as time went by. He pulled away and looked at her living room. The walls were a cream color and her couches were Navy blue, he ran a hand over the top, they were soft. There was a simple wooden coffee table in the center of the room which held trade magazines and a copy of Pride and Prejudice. He walked back over to the DVD collection began scanning the titles in an attempt to pick something for the Movie Night.

"Did you pick something yet?" Nick jumped at the sound of Macy's voice

"Oh, no, I was just skimming. Why don't you pick what we watch?" Macy nodded her head and walked next to Nick.

"You're my guest, you get to pick." Nick looked back at the shelves and grabbed Casino Royale.

"I'm a sucker for James Bond." Macy smiled.

"Well that's good cause I'm a sucker for Daniel Craig." She winked and grabbed the movie and put in into the DVD player. "The aspirin and ice pack are on the table by the way." Nick looked behind him and turned towards the table. He sat down on the couch and reached the aspirin and glass of water; he popped the two tablets in his mouth and took a swig to get the medicine down. Next he picked up the ice pack and began gently pressing it to his face in short bursts, trying to get his sin used to the cold stinging sensation. Macy walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"How's your cheek feeling?" She asked slowly pulling the ice pack away so she could check out he damage.

"It hurts." Nick grumbled. She began to place her fingertips on the purple bruises on his face and traced the outline of the mark.

"Does that hurt?" she question. Nick smiled at her.

"No, I think it might actually be making it feel better."

"Did you know your spinal cord can only send one sensation at a time, so if you just brush your fingers over the pain, it'll stop because the nerves have to send the feeling of being touched." Macy wanted to slap herself for letting her smart slip out. _Way romantic Mace._

"Well it seems to be working Nurse Macy, anything else you want to recommend?" Macy's heart sped up as he reached up and took her hand. he began to draw lines on the inside of palm and before she could stop herself the words slipped out.

"We could try this." She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Nick placed his other hand around her waist and moved her closer to him.

"Mmm, I think that's working way better. However I think my bottom lip might be a little swollen." Macy pulled away from his cheek and look at him with wide eyes. _This cannot happen, pull away, NOW!_

She jumped away and shoved the ice pack back onto Nick's face.

"Are you thirsty hungry, anything? Why don't you start the movie and I'll go, uh, do something in the kitchen." Disappointment was clear on Nick's face as he watched Macy walk away. The movie began and when she returned with popcorn and drinks she placed them on the table and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Nick glanced at her as throughout the film and by time it was half way through he had decided he wasn't going to let her run away. Lucky for him it was a small couch and it didn't take much for him to slide up next to her and place his hand on hers. Macy looked down at their hands, then at Nick and finally back to the screen, he inwardly sighed in relief, she hadn't pulled away.

The movie ended and Macy tried to hide the tears in her eyes, she was always saddened when Bond's love interest died. Nick turned over her hand and started drawing circles on her palm, Macy froze she knew where this led to and she couldn't say no twice.

"You know, Macy, you're going to need to get comfortable being with me if we're going to make the public believe we're a couple." Macy gulped.

"If you keep stiffening up every time I touch you, they're gonna start asking questions. I can't imagine what they're going to say about my face. If you can be comfortable with me in private, then it'll be natural in public. Wouldn't you agree?" Macy nodded.

"Yes, but that level of comfort takes a long time to build up." Nick shook his head.

"If you didn't flinch when I kissed you I think that'd be enough." Macy looked up and found Nick's face far too close to hers.

"Let me kiss you Macy." Macy's voice came out in squeak as she tried to respond. Nick smiled and placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her towards him. His mouth was soft against hers as he placed a small kiss on her lips. One kiss turned into two and suddenly he was kissing her full on the mouth. He pulled away and gently bit her lip, she opened her mouth in response and he took the opportunity and placed his tongue on hers and began to massage it. Macy moaned and leaned deeper into the kiss and found herself firmly pressed against Nick's chest. Nick placed his hand under shirt on the small of her back and massaged her soft skin. _Too far, oh god this is going too far. Wake Up Macy! _

Macy pulled away and began to breathe heavily.

"Maybe you should go." Nick looked at her with sad eyes and nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He got up off the couch, kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. He opened the door and turned back to Macy before leaving, "Good night Princess. Sweet Dreams." With that he gently shut the door and when he had gone Macy let a tear fall from her eyes.

**Whoa! That was some update huh? I tried my best to make it nice and long. Hopefully you all don't hate me for taking so long. Please Please review because I get super depressed when you don't. **

**Peace, Love & Jonas,**

**KoLi**


End file.
